villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Earl (2 Guns)
Earl is the secondary antagonist in the 2013 action comedy movie 2 Guns. He was a crooked CIA officer from the corrupt division of the CIA and was in league with Papi Greco; he would use the division's planes to transport his drugs safely over the Mexican border in exchange for a share of his profits which he deposited in Tres Cruces, a secret CIA bank. He was portrayed by the late , who also portrayed John Garrett on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Severen in Near Dark, Randall McCoy in Hatfields & McCoys, and Chet Donnelly in Weird Science. History Criminals Robert Trench and Michael Stigman are questioned by the United States Border Patrol after a meeting with drug lord Manny "Papi" Greco (Edward James Olmos) in Mexico. Unknown to Stigman, Trench is an undercover DEA agent and reports to his superior, Jessup, that he failed to acquire cocaine from Greco that they could use as evidence to convict him. Against Jessup's orders, Trench decides to remain undercover and assist Stigman in robbing $3 million from Greco, so they can prosecute Greco for money laundering. Trench later meets with his lover, Deb Rees, who is involved with another man as well, while Stigman, an undercover Intelligence Specialist with the Navy SEALs, meets with his commanding officer, Harold Quince, who instructs Stigman to kill Trench so the Navy can use the stolen money to fund unauthorized covert operations. Trench and Stigman are surprised to find $43.125 million (rather than $3 million) in the vault. After the heist, Stigman follows orders to betray Trench and escape with the money, managing to pull his gun right as Trench is about to pull his own. He then shoots Trench in the shoulder, unwilling to kill him. Learning of this, Quince attempts to have Stigman killed. Stigman escapes after learning the money will be transferred to a Navy base in Corpus Christi. Meanwhile, Earl's superiors notice the loss of the $43 million and task Earl and his unit, which consists of likewise crooked and psychotic black-ops operatives, with finding the money. Earl goes to the robbed bank and aggressively interrogates the bank manager about the money Trench and Stigman stole from him and also questions a vet about Trench's whereabouts after locating Trench's movements. Trench visits Jessup to tell him what happened, but Earl and his men are there waiting for him. Earl kills Jessup, frames Trench for the murder and lets him go, making a deal that if Trench returns the $43 million, he will be cleared. Trench and Stigman kidnap Greco and interrogate him in the garage at Deb's house, where they find out that Earl is a high-ranking CIA officer and that they have stolen money from the CIA. At the end of the movie, Trench and Stigman return to Greco's farm to exact vengeance against Greco, Earl and Quince. Trench arrives in a car, filled with the money, and then blows up the car, scattering the money everywhere, which leads to a massive shootout. During the gunfight, Trench and Stigman manage to kill all of Earl's, Quince's and Greco's henchmen. A Mexican standoff is enabled between the four men. After Trench signals Stigman with a phrase from an earlier conversation, Trench shoots Quince and Stigman shoots Earl in the chest. Earl survives and makes one last attempt to kill Trench and Stigman before Stigman puts two more rounds in Earl's chest, killing him. Earl is Greco's associate and is revealed to be a black ops operative who has stolen money from the CIA. He pretty much spends the entire film tracking down Trench and Stigman, starting with interrogating the bank manager and a veteran. Later on, he kills Trench's boss and frames Trench for the murder, but agrees to let him off the hook if he brings him the money. In the climax, he and Harold Quince engage in a firefight with Trench and Stigman that culminates with both of them getting shot and killed. Trivia *Even though Greco was the main antagonist of the film, Earl served as The Heavy because he was the most active and direct threat to Trench and Stigman and his actions drove the plot. He also served as the final antagonist to die. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy